tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Ohara/Image Gallery
Official Art= Sora 2015 profile.png|2015 setting profile Ohara Sora.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Sora twitter icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Alive harajuku fest file.jpg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku (ALIVE bonus file) Sora profile 2017.png|2016/17 casual profile Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Tsukiproinfo 2016 compilation.jpg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2016 cover Sora stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile ALP cover.jpg|A.L.P ALIVE PARTY 2017 SUMMER DVD cover Tsukiproinfo 2017 compilation.jpeg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2017 cover Soara visual 2017.jpg|SOARA 2018/19 setting Sora 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Soara guild.jpeg|SOARA 2018 AGF setting profile Machine soara 1.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Tsukiproinfo 2018 compilation.jpg|Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2018 cover Soara 2019 visual.jpg|SOARA 2019 setting Soara 2019 3.jpg|2019 setting profile Sora 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura sora.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Soara pieno 1.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Soara pieno all.jpeg|SOARA 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Side s 1 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.1 Side s 2 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.2 Side s 3 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.3 Side s 4 cropped.png|ALIVE Side: S Vol.4 Sotsugyou cropped.png|Sotsugyou - Tabidatsu Kimi ni - SOARA Kachofugetsu Hana.jpg|AI NO HANA SOARA Kachofugetsu Tori.jpg|LAPIS BLUE Natsu no hikari cropped.png|Natsu no Hikari Soyokaze cropped.png|Soyokaze no Uta Mikazuki cropped.png|Mikazuki Fantasy Alive x 1 cropped.png|X Lied Vol.1 SORA X KOKI SOARA Wonder Wand.jpg|Wonder Wand Natsu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPEO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Natsu Zenkoku-ban Aliel cropped.png|エリアル -ALIEL- Ano hi cover.jpeg|Ano Hi、Bokura wa SOARA rs vol 1 cover cropped.png|vol.1 Sora & Morihito Soara rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 SOARA Soara rs drcd cover cropped.png|RE:START no Sono Saki e Soara rs 5 cover cropped.png|vol.5 Sora & Ren & Nozomu Nichijou 1 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO Nichijou Kobanashi Shū Yaminabe Drama ① Soara rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 SOARA Soara club cover crop.png|CLUB♣ Alive movie song cover.jpg|ALIVE THE MOVIE SONG COLLECTION　－Sā、Ongaku o Hajimeyou！－ Ivesta kagura cd cover.png|TSUKIHANA KAGURA Seiran no sora cover.jpg|Seiran no Sora |-| Anime= Sora anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Sora anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Sora chibi.png|2017 anime chibi ProAni Leaders.jpg|TSUKIPRO leaders visual Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster Tsukipro visual otome style.png|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION website illustration ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni SOARA Teaser art.jpg|SOARA promo poster Sora Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon Episode 2 end card.png|Episode 2 end card SOARA sports day.jpg|SOARA representing team red at the sports day Nozomu's signature.jpg|Soshi, Sora and Mori discussing Nozomu's signature SOARA 1.jpg|Sora composing new music 12 OP 4.jpg|ALIVE recapping the events leading up to the concert Sora and Nozomu Arainu.jpg|Sora and Nozomu's ALIVE DOG (AraInu) Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card Vol 1 soara cover.png|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 1 cover (SOARA ver.) Vol 7 alive cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 7 cover (ALIVE ver.) |-| Manga= Manga release illust.jpg|Manga announcement illustration Manga countdown sora.png|Sora countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Proani manga page 1.jpg|Ouka Ranman color insert page Tkpr manga 1 cover.jpg|Ouka Ranman secondary cover page Ouka ranman pv 4.jpeg|Ouka Ranman preview page Ouka ranman pv 2.jpeg|Ouka Ranman preview page Friend manga cover.jpg|Friend color cover page Friend pv 1.jpeg|Friend color insert page Friend pv 5.jpeg|Friend preview page Friend pv 2.jpeg|Friend preview page Friend pv 4.jpeg|Friend preview page Start line manga cover.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty color cover page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 3.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 4.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Start line pv 5.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Mirai e pv 1.jpeg|Mirai e no Okurimono preview page Hidamari ni saku manga cover.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku cover page Hidamari ni saku pv.jpeg|Hidamari ni Saku preview page Proani manga vol 2 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(2) cover Proani manga vol 2 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(2) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Movie= Let it be website visual.jpg|LET IT BE visual Let it be movie poster.jpg|LET IT BE poster Let it be tohiro cover.jpeg|LET IT BE poster (Tohiro ver.) Let it be profiles.jpeg|LET IT BE profiles Let it be tohiro profiles.jpeg|LET IT BE profiles (Tohiro ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 4 sora.png|S.Q.S Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- profile Ivesta ep 2 sora.png|IVESTA Episode 2 TSUKIHANA KAGURA～Ao to Midori no Monogatari～ profile Ivesta kagura visual.png|Episode 2 poster Ivesta ep 3 visual.jpeg|Episode 3 SCHOOL REVOLUTION Hello Kami-sama Boku wa Koko ni Iru！ teaser visual |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Sora on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen SOARA TsukiPara.png|SOARA TSUKIPARA profile Rsz dorm.jpg|Sora in the Tsukino Dorms Tutorial 12.PNG|Sora in the SOARA tutorial gasha Rsz normal gacha.jpg|Sora in the standard gasha screen (old) Base gasha banner.png|Sora on the banner of the standard TSUKIPARA gasha Aoisora sora.png|Aoi Sora card Tobidase sora.png|Tobidase！Seishun card Hitasura sora.png|Hitasura Zenshin！ card Saa sora.png|Sā、Ongaku o Hajimeyou！ card Natsu omoide og banner.jpg|Sora on the banner of the 〜Natsu no Omoide〜Yūhi to Yume to Seishun to。 event Sora summer unidolized card.png|Summer Memories card (4-star ver.; unidolized ver.) Sora summer idolized card.PNG|Summer Memories card (4-star ver.; idolized ver.) Sora aliel unidolized card.PNG|エリアル -ALIEL- card (unidolized ver.) Sora aliel idolized card.png|エリアル -ALIEL- card (idolized ver.) Agf sora.png|Formal Coordi card Fantasy sora base.png|ALIVE FANTASY card (unidolized ver.) Idolized fantasy sora.png|ALIVE FANTASY card (idolized ver.) Wanderful sora.png|Wanderful Smile card Summer sora 3.png|Summer Memories card (3-star ver.) Chibi sora.jpg|TSUKIPARA Youchien card Arigatou anni gasha banner.PNG|Sora on the banner of the Arigatou! 1st Anniversary SQ & ALIVE ver. gasha 1st anni sora base.jpg|1st Anniversary☆ card (unidolized ver.) 1st anni sora idolized.jpg|1st Anniversary☆ card (idolized ver.) 1st anni koki.png|1st Anniversary☆ card (Koki card; idolized ver.) Soara kacho banner.PNG|Sora on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SOARA ver. gasha Sora kacho base.png|KACHOFUGETSU card (unidolized ver.) Sora kacho idolized.jpg|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Alive kacho banner.PNG|Sora on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU ALIVE ver. gasha Summer live banner.PNG|Sora on the banner of the TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL gasha Summer carnival sora.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card Fantasia ren reward.png|SP:TSUKINO F. card (Ren card) Fantasia alive gasha banner.PNG|Sora on the banner of the TSUKINO FANTASIA ALIVE ver. gasha Fantasia sora base.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (unidolized ver.) Fantasia sora idolized.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card (idolized ver.) August bday gasha.PNG|Sora on the banner of the AUGUST HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday sora 4.png|Birthday2018 card (unidolized ver.) Sora bday idolized.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) Bday 2 sora.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card Summer memories revival.PNG|Sora on the banner of the Summer Memories revival gasha Natsu no omoide revival.PNG|Sora on the banner of the 〜Natsu no Omoide〜Yūhi to Yume to Seishun to。 revival event Alive agf banner.PNG|Sora on the banner of the AGF ANNIVERSARY ALIVE ver. revival gasha World festa sora.png|World Festa card Soara origin banner.png|Sora on the banner of the ORIGIN SOARA ver. gasha Origin sora.png|ORIGIN card (unidolized ver.) Origin sora awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Alive origin banner.png|Sora on the banner of the ORIGIN ALIVE ver. gasha Puri koki.png|TSUKIPARA★Puri card (Koki card; unidolized ver.) Puri koki idolized.png|TSUKIPARA★Puri card (Koki card; idolized ver.) Omiseyasan gasha banner.png|Sora on the banner of the ALIVE no Omiseyasan gasha Omiseyasan sora idolized.png|ALIVE no Omiseyasan card (idolized ver.) Alive kacho revival.png|Sora on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU ALIVE ver. revival gasha New year sora.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card Chocolatier sora.png|Mahou no Chocolatier card Youchien sora.png|ALIVE Youchien card (unidolized ver.) Youchien sora idolized.png|ALIVE Youchien card (idolized ver.) Chibiko alive event.png|Sora on the banner of the Chibikko ALIVE Youchien event Empire sora.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire sora idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) Empire alive solids.png|Sora on the banner of the TSUKINO EMPIRE ALIVE & SolidS ver. gasha Empire pro revival banner.png|Sora on the banner of the TSUKINO EMPIRE ALIVE & SolidS ver. reprint gasha 2nd anni sora.png|2nd Anniversary★ (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni sora idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ (idolized ver.) 2nd anni alive gasha banner.png|Sora on the banner of the 2nd Anniversary★ ALIVE ver. gasha 2nd anni alive event banner.png|Sora on the banner of the 2nd Anniversary ALIVE hen ～Ike! Time Machine・NaviUsa Gou～ event 2nd anni reward sora.png|2nd Anniversary☆ (unidolized ver.)2nd Anniversary☆ Cards provided by Kiyomi on Twitter. 2nd anni reward sora idolized.png|2nd Anniversary☆ (idolized ver.)2nd Anniversary☆ Cards provided by Kiyomi on Twitter. Alive origin revival gasha banner.png|Sora on the banner of the ORIGIN ALIVE hen 2019 reprint gasha Pro origin event banner.png|Sora on the banner of the ORIGIN -Dark and Light- ALIVE・SQ hen event 2019 kacho reprint banner.png|Sora on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU 2019 reprint gasha Starry sky gasha banner.jpeg|Sora on the banner of the Starry sky collection gasha Starry sora.png|Starry (unidolized ver.) Starry sora idolized.png|Starry (idolized ver.) Sora 2019 bday banner.jpeg|Sora on the banner of the Ohara Sora-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday2019 sora.png|Birthday2019 (unidolized ver.) Bday2019 sora idolized.png|Birthday2019 (idolized ver.) Animal halloween gasha banner.png|Sora on the banner of the Animal Halloween SUPER gasha Anihallo sora.png|Animal Halloween card Fairy tale alivesq banner.png|Sora on the banner of the Fairy Tale Collection ALIVE・SQ hen gasha Fairy sora.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy sora idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Sora Ohara Category:Image Gallery References